


Your Scene is My Scene

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Blindfold prompt: <i>Jensen is a "famous" fetish model who does some mainstream modeling on the side. He meets a straight-laced Jared at a party. Jared recognizes Jensen from a print ad, not from his fetish work. They start dating and Jensen doesn't tell Jared about his real work, until Jared catches him dressed for a shoot and demands to know whats going on. Jensen takes him to the shoot, Jared gets seriously turned on (and maybe invited to join in)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scene is My Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The mild dubcon is that one of the characters is included in a BDSM scene without his explicit consent.

They meet at a party. In retrospect, it’s kind of weird because it’s not like they travel in the same social circles. Jared is an actuary, makes good money, lives in a condo in Albany Park. He takes the Brown Line into the Loop Monday through Friday, listens to the Cubs on the radio. But it’s not like he’s dead inside, or worse, planning on moving to the suburbs or some shit. He likes having fun. Which is why he’s out at a bar on Halsted with his friend Andrew, who runs into Corey, a guy he knew in college. Corey is tall and black and gorgeous and Jared is kind of hoping for a hook-up when he invites them both to a house party in Old Town that a friend of a friend is having. They’re all pretty wasted at this point so it seems like a good idea to pile into a cab and tell the driver vaguely to head south on Lakeshore while Corey pulls out his iPhone and drunkenly navigates his Facebook for ten minutes before he finally finds the invitation, complete with address. Jared’s nipping at Corey’s left ear may not have helped things. The cab driver seems relieved when they pay him and tumble out onto the sidewalk in front of an elegant brick house.

The place is loud, dark, and wall to wall with people. Jared loses both Corey and Andrew within about five minutes and within another five minutes he’s been offered a hit of a joint (which he accepts) and some ecstasy (which he turns down; a friend of his in college had seizures and ended up in the hospital after taking it once, and even though Jared knows that was a freak thing, he’s paranoid about it now).

A pretty white girl with curly brown hair offers him a drink, which turns out to be Jack and coke and somehow he finds himself sitting on a sofa in a mostly dark room, surrounded by strangers. Jared stretches out his legs. There’s some greenish light coming from somewhere, but he can’t see where, exactly. He focuses on the rhythmic bass line of the music – which is really all he can hear of it – and drinks his Jack and coke and briefly wonders what happened to his copy of Metallica’s Black Album. He thinks maybe he lent it to his brother in…2003 or so? Wow, his brother is an asshole for never returning it.

“My brother stole my Metallica CD,” Jared tells the guy sitting next to him on the sofa.

“What?” the guy asks. It’s loud.

“My brother stole…” Jared has a brief moment of clarity and realizes how idiotic he sounds. “Never mind. Sorry. I’m really drunk.”

The guy turns toward him and grins. “Don’t worry about it.” He’s really fucking hot, and Jared wishes he weren’t so drunk because even sober, he’s not exactly smooth, but he tends to lose his brain-to-mouth filter when he’s drunk.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Jared yells over the music. _Shitfuck._

The guy doesn’t even blink though.

“Thanks,” the guy says. “You are too.”

~~

Jensen isn’t kidding, either. The guy is gorgeous, with longish, kind of wavy hair and beautiful eyes and when Jensen tells him that he’s hot, he grins and – shit, he has an _amazing_ smile. Jensen’s not really drunk, exactly, but he’s not sober either, so it’s easy enough to ask:

“You wanna go somewhere else?”

This guy’s smile is going to fucking _kill_ him.

Ten minutes later they’re in a cab headed west, toward Jensen’s apartment in Bucktown. In the quiet of the cab it would be easy to be uncomfortable, but he isn’t at all. The guy – Jared – is still grinning at him and Jensen kind of wants to blow him right now but he doesn’t think the cab driver would approve. He is really fucking horny.

“I’ve seen you before,” Jared says suddenly. His face scrunches up as he thinks. “Are you in porn?” he asks, his tone suspicious and teasing all at the same time.

“Ha!” Jensen says, but doesn’t say anything further. Jared snaps his fingers and Jensen can see his eyes widen in the dim lighting of the passing streetlights.

“Oh my god, you’re that underwear model. You’re on that billboard. Holy shit holy SHIT.” Jared is practically vibrating with excitement.

Jensen just grins. “That’s me.” It’s kind of weird to see himself, mostly naked and enormous, on a billboard on the side of a building just outside of the Loop, where thousands and thousands of people see it every day, but…it’s also kind of awesome. Jensen has some narcissistic tendencies, he knows it.

Jared leans in and starts whispering. “I’ve wanted to do dirty things to you for fucking _weeks_ , Jensen. I see that billboard every single fucking day and every single fucking day I think about what I’d like to do to you.”

“Like what?” Jensen whispers back.

Jared groans incoherently, his breath hot on the curve of Jensen’s neck. “I want to lick you fucking _everywhere_. I want to rim you for _hours_. Jesus Christ, I want to fuck you over a table-”

Jensen cuts him off with a fierce, hard kiss. He uses his teeth and his tongue, his hands going to the back of Jared’s head. He tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair and tugs at it, hard. Jared moans.

So – yeah, it wasn’t exactly the kinkiest shit Jensen’s ever heard, but Jared is really, really hot and Jensen cannot remember the last time he was this turned on. If Maria or Ben could see him now, he would absolutely _never_ live it down.

Jensen makes a mental note never to introduce Jared to Maria or Ben.

When they finally arrive, it takes a ridiculously long amount of time to get up the stairs to Jensen’s second floor apartment because it’s hard to walk up stairs and kiss and grope at the same time. Jared has to nearly fall on his ass halfway up the stairs before Jensen reluctantly lets go, takes Jared’s left hand – which is enormous and Jensen is already fantasizing a little about what those long fingers can do - and tugs him up the stairs to his apartment.

~~

Jensen’s apartment is surprisingly ordinary. Jared had been expecting something as sexy as the guy himself. Maybe black shiny…stuff. Whatever, Jared doesn’t know. The sheets aren’t even black or shiny, just regular blue cotton, which he discovers quickly as Jensen drags him into the bedroom, pulling his clothes off as they go.

That the incredibly gorgeous guy on the billboard actually wants him is so fucking hot his brain isn’t even really equipped to handle it. Jesus. The alcohol isn’t really helping, but it also isn’t exactly hurting his circulation. He’s been on edge since they got into the cab and he realized that this wasn’t a drunken fantasy. Billboard guy!

Before Jared even knows what’s happening, Jensen’s shoving him backwards onto the bed, tugging down his boxer briefs and sucking at the head of his dick, his hands stroking the shaft and then down to his balls. Jared lets out a series of gasps and wheezes, can’t stop himself from bucking once, then grabs a hold of himself – and the sheets – and leans back onto his elbows.

Suddenly, he’s cold. Jensen is missing. No, he’s there, rummaging around in a pile on a small table. Before Jared understands what’s going on, Jensen’s back, his dick once again enveloped in the warmth of Jensen’s mouth. The warmth is spreading up from his dick into his chest and down into his feet, his toes curling involuntary. A drop of sweat rolls down his face and onto his chest. Jared’s fingers tighten in the sheets as Jensen picks up the pace with his tongue. Fuck. And then…holy shit a finger covered in freezing lube is entering his ass.

Jared’s not totally averse to bottoming, but it’s been awhile and he’s so fucking turned on he’d probably agree to pretty much anything Jensen suggested, so once he gets over the surprise and accepts how hot this is going to be, he spreads his legs. Jensen is taking as much of his dick into his mouth as he can without deep throating him, his tongue working him like crazy, his left hand massaging his balls. It feels pretty goddamn amazing – and when Jensen’s finger hits his prostate, first with a light brush and then a gentle rub, that’s just it. Sparks of light appear behind his eyelids and he comes hard and fast and jesus that’s the quickest he’s come from a blowjob since…ever.

He’s still coming down when he realizes that Jensen hasn’t withdrawn his finger from Jared’s ass. And shit, there’s another one.

“You want this, Jared?” Jensen asks.

“Shit yeah,” Jared gasps as Jensen hits his prostate again.

“Thought so,” Jensen says, sounding smug. “Just good manners to ask.”

“Fucking do it,” Jared demands.

~~

“Damn, you’re pushy,” Jensen says, adding a third finger. His voice is deeper than it had been, and through the haze of lust, Jared thinks he detects the hint of a familiar accent that makes him even sexier, which he didn’t even think was fucking _possible_ at this point. Jesus. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to do what I say, Jared? I’m in charge. You sure you deserve to get fucked?”

“Yes, yes, please, Jensen, please.”

“Only good boys who do what they’re told get to be fucked, you know.”

“Fuck, Jensen, please. Oh, please. Please.” The begging fades away slowly, but Jensen can see Jared’s mouth continue to move, to form the words _please_ and _Jensen_. Jensen would like to see _anyone_ try to resist that.

Jared isn’t really as prepped as Jensen normally would have liked, but he can’t resist Jared’s begging. He rips open a condom package with his teeth, rolls it on, and rubs some of the excess lube on his dick before pushing in.

Goddammit, Jared is tight. Jensen doesn’t want to hurt him, so he pushes in slowly, carefully. Jared spreads his legs further, letting Jensen in.

“Faster,” Jared mutters. “Don’t need to be so…gentle.”

Jesus, if he says so. Jensen shoves in harder, nearly bottoming out in one stroke. Jared throws his head back and makes a “ _heeeeeenggggggg_ ” sound.

Jensen leans forward, grabs at Jared’s left thigh, urging Jared to put it into a more comfortable position around his back. Slowly, Jared does so, and wrapped up in Jared’s long, long legs, Jensen can get situated on his knees and really fuck the shit out of Jared.

That’s their first date.

~~

The following weekend they go out to dinner at a really good little Mexican restaurant in Uptown and it’s surprisingly not weird. They get along really well, even when they’re sober and fully clothed. Then they walk down to the Green Mill because Jared’s never been and it just seems like a thing you should o, but they’re having some kind of open mike poetry night and it’s _awful_. Jared jokes about getting up on stage and making up some shit as he goes along and Jensen gets this wicked look in his eye and dares him to do it.

Jensen just has this effect on Jared, makes him think he can do whatever and before he even knows it, he’s up on stage making a fool of himself. Jensen laughs until he nearly falls off his chair and Jared thinks he’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. They ride the Montrose bus back to Jared’s condo, where Jared finally follows through on his plan and rims Jensen for what only _seems_ like hours, before fucking him into the mattress.

A month later and Jensen has met some of Jared’s friends, and Jensen even accompanies Jared to a Cubs’ game (he’s a Sox fan), although he spends the entire game cheering for the fucking Cardinals. It’s way, way, way too early to be sure, but Jared’s beginning to think he’s in love.

It’s his coworker Natalie who makes the connection between his Jensen and the other Jensen.

“You’ve been in a good mood lately,” she says one day, in the break room. She’s eating a hard-boiled egg. Jared’s drinking coffee and doing a Sudoku.

He grins. “I have a boyfriend,” he tells her.

“Yeah?” she asks. “He hot?”

“Very,” Jared nods. “You know the billboard with the underwear model on that building in River North?”

Natalie stares at him for a moment, cocking her head.

“Yes?” she said, a rise in her voice turning the affirmative into a question.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Jared says. She stares at him. “Seriously! He’s an actual person! It’s crazy, right? My boyfriend is a freaking underwear model! I met him at a party awhile ago…what?”

Natalie is making a very strange expression. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, like she wants to say something but isn’t sure how.

Finally, she opens her bag and pulls out what Jared is pretty sure is her personal laptop. She futzes around with it for a few minutes, before she turns it around to show him an image.

“This is your boyfriend?”

Jensen is naked. His hands are bound behind his back. He’s blindfolded. Gagged. A woman wearing a bustier and not much else, except some extremely precarious shoes appears to be whipping him.

“Can you email me that?” Jared asks in a faint voice.

It might not be his greatest decision ever, but Jared isn’t in a great place mentally, okay? So he forwards the email to Jensen with the attached note _what is happening here?_ He wants to say more, and types a few sentences about how he isn’t a judgmental person or anything, he just wants to know why there are naked pictures of his boyfriend on the freaking internet that his coworker knows about, but in the end he deletes them and sticks with just the single sentence.

Jensen responds three hours later. _Come to 5442 N. Ravenswood #3 tonight after you get off work._

5442 N. Ravenswood proves to be a large warehouse that’s been converted into lofts for artists. The Metra runs right over it, so Jared guesses it’d probably be a shitty place to actually live, but it seems good for art studios.

There are buzzers, and a woman answers over the intercom when Jared rings for #3.

“Jensen asked me to come,” he says, hesitantly. She doesn’t respond, but the door buzzes and he opens it. There’s a corridor and he wanders down it, past #1 and #2. The door to #3 looks just the same. Brown and unassuming.

A woman dressed in a black catsuit, the kind of thing you never actually see real people really wearing, is standing over Jensen, who is again tied up, like he was in the picture. He’s kneeling on the cement floor of the large and otherwise empty studio. The woman is tugging on his short hair, and he’s wincing. She’s holding what appears to be some kind of whip in her other hand. Another woman, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, circles them, taking pictures with an impressive, professional-looking camera. There are powerful lights set up around them. Under their glare, Jensen doesn’t even look like a real person, he’s too beautiful.

The woman with the whip looks up at Jared, who’s just standing in the doorway, gaping.

“This is your boyfriend, Jensen?” she asks.

“Yes,” he grunts.

“The one who you decided to _lie_ to about your day job?”

“Yes,” Jensen admits. There’s a loud stinging sound as she lashes his back. Jared winces in sympathy.

The photographer continues taking pictures like this is entirely normal.

“Are you going to fucking _apologize to him now_?” the woman demands.

“I’m sorry, Jared,” Jensen says. “I should have told you…”

“You…do _porn_?” Jared asks, although the answer is obvious by now. He doesn’t know what to think.

His dick is definitely taking an interest, though.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you, it just…it tends to turn a lot of guys off…”

“I’m not a lot of guys, Jensen,” Jared says. “I just want you to be honest with me. I _like_ you.”

The woman with the whip eyes Jared speculatively.

“Come here,” she demands imperiously. “Jensen needs to apologize properly.” She crooks a finger at him, and he finds himself moving. There’s a flash of light and he realizes that he’s being photographed. He’s inside the scene.

“Jensen, how does a good boy apologize? You want to make Jared feel better, don’t you?” She tugs at his hair again and Jensen yowls.

Jared has never given much thought to having sex with an audience, but he catches the woman’s eye as Jensen reaches for his fly and her intense gaze his him _instantly_ hard, so fast he’s dizzy.

“Jesus,” he mutters, as Jensen’s lips wrap around his cock. The photographer backs up and Jared absently imagines how they must look – Jensen with his hands still bound, the woman’s hand in his hair, Jared in navy blue dress pants and a white button up with rolled up sleeves.

“Don’t fucking pussyfoot around, Jensen,” the woman tells him. “Suck him hard.” Jensen follows her instructions and _shit_ it’s kind of amazing. Jared feels like he might fall over. He reaches out to pull Jensen closer, to run his own hands through his hair, but the woman holds out a hand.

“No touching.” Jared’s about to protest that he can’t stand up through a blowjob when he feels something at his knees – the photographer has brought him a chair.

He sits down and Jensen crawls forward and readjusts his angle. The photographer comes nearer. She’s focused on Jensen’s lips, on the marks he must have on his back, although Jared can’t see them. She walks around the woman with the whip and Jared realizes that he’s at the center of her view. He thinks about what the photos will look like, and Jensen is sucking _hard_ and his breath is coming shallow and rapid.

“Lean your head back,” the woman with the whip orders. He does, stares at the ceiling, feels his eyes roll back into his skull as Jensen’s tongue plays at the nerves under the head of his dick. The photographer comes back around. She’s taking pictures of his neck stretched out and he imagines other people looking at the pictures, getting off to them, and holy shit nothing has _ever_ been as hot as this.

“Come on, Jensen, be a good boy. Make him come, show him how sorry you are, show him how much you love this, how much you want this.”

Jensen mouth is moving fast and is so, so wet and so hot and Jared’s gripping at the arm of the chair. There’s a flash from the camera in the corner of his eye and shit that’s just _it_.

It’s for the camera, so Jensen doesn’t try to swallow all of Jared’s come, he lets it drip out of his mouth and down his chin.

They’re still breathing hard when the woman with the whip points at Jared.

“Maybe next time, you can be the one on your knees.”


End file.
